Lays of the War of the Ring
by The First Adventuress
Summary: The valiant deeds of desperate age\ are e'er in song laid out\ the loyalty, love, and tragedy\ from the throats of bards shall shout\ melodies and lays and song\ are here at last set down\ I hope that all of you to hear\ my tales will gather round.
1. First Tale

**Lays of the War of the Ring**

* * *

 ** _Lily of Frost  
_** ** _or  
_** ** _The Lay of the White Lady_**

* * *

Maid of Rohan  
Daughter of kings  
Tamer of steeds  
With feet of wings  
Delicate as mallorn leaf  
Sturdy as sword of steel  
Heart touched with sorrow's frost  
And pain that would not heal

The walls seemed to trammel her  
Her bower close her in  
As she watched the tricked descent  
Of her lord and kin  
Ever colder grew her heart  
And darker grew her thought  
As around her all things fair  
Did wither, die, and rot

At day's end there rode to the hall  
A Ranger high and fey  
His coming was as a cleansing gale  
To blow her dark away  
Love it seemed to her  
So pleasant was the thought  
That perhaps now darkness  
Would not encroach un-fought

He road away to bloody deeds  
At the Hornburg's gate  
But she being woman  
Had to stay and wait  
With bated breath and shining eyes  
She watched his grand return  
And whene'er he gazed on her  
Her heart and mind would burn

But cruel fortune, and cruel fate  
Stole her lord away  
Upon the paths of shadow  
He would ride at dawn next day  
Her love blazed up within her  
Passion would not be denied  
Desperate she approached him  
Begged leave with him to ride

Upon her pain with sadness  
Looked Isildur's valiant heir  
It pained his heart to sorrow  
One so brave and fair  
But his heart belonged to Arwen  
Already plighted was his troth  
And gently he refused her  
Leaving shield-maid waxing wroth

The light that had so suddenly  
Come into her life  
Had disappeared so quickly  
He would not make her wife  
Dark grew her sea-grey eyes  
And deeper grew her frost  
It seemed in that desperate hour  
That hope and love were lost

When two days later Theoden  
Rode for Minas Tirith tall  
She buckled on a sword  
Hoping valiantly to fall  
Donning helm of secrecy  
She followed well her king  
With her a valiant perian  
Meriadoc did bring

Under Mordor's shadow  
The host issued forth at last  
Battle lust was on them  
The desperate die they cast  
Crying "Death!" with one voice  
Their valiant horns they winded  
The lady rode well-by king's side  
To keep him well defended

But in the height of glory  
Behold! the sun grew dim  
The wraith-lord smote with deadly dart  
The steed of Theoden  
Mad with pain, in agony  
The noble stallion fell  
He was master's bane  
Though for years had served him well

Down stooped the Nazgul  
Upon the fallen king  
It bent its neck and hideous head  
Wrapped fallen one in wing  
But Eowyn of Rohan  
Her lord would not desert  
As father he had been to her  
And she feared no pain or hurt

She drew her palely gleaming blade  
Her eyes grew hard and fell  
Down she cast her gleaming hair  
And hideous beast did quell  
But with a cry of bitter hate  
The Ring-wraith raised his mace  
Her arm and shield were broken  
Pallid grew her face

But up behind the bitter foe  
Meriadoc did creep  
And shore through leg and mantle  
With sword-thrust true and deep  
Then Eowyn, tottering up  
With final burst of valor  
Thrust her sword beneath wraith-crown  
Ended his reigning hour

Forward swooning she stumbled down  
Upon her fallen foe  
A shuddering cry went winging up  
And away with wind did blow  
But upon the empty mantle  
The frosted lily lay  
Her darkened eyes saw nothing  
Of the dawning of the day

Theoden lay dying  
Meriadoc did him farewell  
The king ne'er knew that Eowyn  
Lay near by as well  
Then her brother Eomer  
A dour-handed knight  
Rode up to the fallen  
And his heart was filled with night

Her face was deathly pale  
Whiter than Caradhras  
Eomer's eyes grew hard  
When he beheld his loss  
He road out on the field  
Not knowing she yet lived  
And to the men of Haradrim  
Hard battle he did give

The men of Gondor riding out  
Upon that field of pain  
Came to succor the valiant riders  
And gather in the slain  
They lifted gently upon a bier  
The king and his defender  
When they saw that yet she breathed  
They did their best to mend her

Down far below fighting still raged  
Upon the stricken field  
More and more attackers poured  
Refusing yet to yield  
Then in the eleventh hour  
Of that red sword day  
Up the river came sailing  
Aragorn tall and fey

The orcs and trolls cast down their swords  
The mighty mumak fled  
And from the ships men disembarked  
Piling up hills of dead  
At last the tide turned in the favor  
Of Gondor's valiant host  
And when all had been said and done  
'Twas they who'd slaughtered most

But still within the circles  
Of white city Eowyn lay  
Her eyes and ears were closed  
To the triumph of that day  
In vales of shadow wandering  
Her mind began to fade  
"Fetch the heir of king's!"  
Mithrandir the servants bade

Up the hill in guise  
Of Ranger, Dunedan  
Aragorn to save her  
Came striding once again  
He labored long among  
Those Black Breath had smote  
And came at last to Eowyn  
As she lay with face remote

Sadness lay upon him  
Knowing that still she yearned  
For he who could not love her  
His heart with sorrow burned  
With gentle voice he called her  
And laved her icy hands  
She awoke and looked on him  
Who'd heeded not demands

To life and health she was returned  
But not to joy or hope  
The Captains left to dare the East  
Riding to dark at sturdy lope  
And she stood upon the battlement  
As drawn away was Dark Lord's Eye  
For if he found the ring bearer  
Then all the world would die

Beside her came up Faramir  
A Captain tall and stern  
He too sorrow had known  
For in one deadly night both father and city did burn  
An arrow wound still troubled him  
He could not ride with the rest  
Forced was he to remain behind  
In the House of Healing's nest

Between those sorrowed, troubled hearts  
There shot a beam of sun  
And in that darkest moment  
The heart of maid was won  
Away from mind tumbled the veils  
Of icy pain and frost  
For she now saw hope  
No longer was all lost

Together hand and hand  
They daily watched and stood  
When Mordor fell and sun blazed out  
Then joyous was her mood  
Riding out of East's sunrise  
With the Captains Aragorn came  
But no longer was he ranger  
King Elessar was his name

He looked on her and smiled  
It set his mind at rest  
To see her now with one so good  
Truly for her the best  
Her eyes now blue as western sky  
Returned his gentle smile  
She and Faramir were married  
In but very little while

With no bitterness left upon her heart  
She watched King and Arwen wed  
For now she loved him differently  
Her worshiping temper sped  
Then they did wish each other joy  
And with Faramir she left the land  
They settled in Osgiliath  
Forever hand in hand

United were their wills  
When westward they would gaze  
For they remembered sorrow and pain  
But also blessed days  
Thawed was her desolation  
Her sword she laid to rest  
The restless heart had found at last  
A place in peace to nest

* * *

 ** _Finis_**

* * *

 **I will be writing more of these when the mood takes me, so stay tuned and let me know what you think!**


	2. Second Tale

**Lays of the War of the Ring**

* * *

 ** _On Eagles' Wings_**

* * *

The fate of Middle Earth  
In small brown hands had lain  
As through ever growing peril  
They bore Isildur's Bane

But the ring of doom at last was sunk  
Beneath a lake of fire  
The earth trembled with the final gasp  
Of the Dark Lord's ire

Men of resolve stood fast before death  
As East's shadows rose on high  
But as they watched the smoke rose up  
And was crumbling blown to die

All cried for joy as voices rose  
In glorious shouts and song  
The shadow was at last cast down  
By the hand of race least strong

But caught amid the fiery wreck  
Of their wondrous valiant deed  
The brave pair of Shire-folk  
Stood now in dire need

The ring in flame had perished  
And its passing did undo  
Every spell of restless sleep  
The Mordor-mountain knew

Flame and smoke blazed suddenly forth  
From its proud and blazing crown  
Inexorable waves of molten death  
Came crawling slowly down

Snared, entrapped, on every side  
By heat enshimmered air  
Calmly faced their grievous fate  
The valiant halfling pair

A world had been so nobly ransomed  
By the stalwart hands and wills  
That lay among the little-folk  
The Perian of western hills

Samwise the brave, a simple lad  
Son of a tender of flowers  
And Frodo Baggins, ringbearer  
Had brought tumbling Sauron's towers

Beneath their torn and travel-stained cloaks  
Beat hearts as brave and true  
As ever were those of the wisest kings  
Or knights of derring-do

A tear clove the clinging dust  
That coated Sam's weary face  
For he thought now of Rosie-lass  
True loved one of his race

Never would he tell her of  
The feelings within his heart  
For he had followed Frodo-master  
And now finished was his part

Frodo's eyes were filled with sorrow  
As he saw the sacrifice  
His friend had made to by his side  
Pay now the ultimate price

A comforting hand he silently placed  
On the shoulder of that friend  
Without whom he soon had come  
To a swift and grievous end

The waves of fire reached their rock  
Casting a wrapping, smoky pall  
Over the friends who, overwhelmed  
Side by side at last did fall

But in the final hour  
Of their pure devotion  
Swooping low the wings of birds  
Stirred the smoke to motion

The shrouds of fume were parted  
By the noble raptor kings  
Who raised the fallen heroes  
High on eagles' wings

The breath of dawn awoke them  
Lying 'neath the shining sun  
Safe at last and among friends  
'Mid the trees of Ithilien

* * *

 _ **Finis**_

* * *

 **Well, the poetry mood was once again upon me, and I decided to try my hand at writing the touching conclusion of the destruction of the ring. Let me know what you think! The poem was inspired by Lord of the Rings, and the hymn On Eagles' Wings, which always, for me, illustrates the connections between Tolkien's epic and his Catholic-Christian faith.**


	3. Third Tale

**Lays of the War of the Ring**

* * *

 _ **Simbelmynë**_

* * *

Between the forest and the hills  
Where Rohan doth lay  
A bold-faced youth of windblown hair  
Rode swiftly on his way  
His cloak blew far behind him  
Above a copper steed sure and fine  
Whose hooves struck sparks from flinty rocks  
And sped o'er the simbelmynë

A cottage stood beneath a ridge  
Thatched in weathered gold  
With sturdy walls and fire bright  
To withstand any cold  
A table there was always kept  
Where weary ones could dine  
About the place their always hung  
A fragrance like simbelmynë

A man and wife for many a year  
Colts and children had raised, strong  
But the years and seasons long had passed  
And all but one were gone  
Sturdy hands, eyes eager, bright  
Tawny hair long and fine  
She wore a gown of clearest white  
And her name was Simbelmynë

To this house the rider sped  
As dark was falling fast  
And rain came down in drenching sheets  
'Fore he reached the door at last  
His horse was lame with travel  
Clothes stained and worn and grimed  
But in his eyes there shown a spark  
As bright as simbelmynë

Within the house the humble folk  
Gave to the tired one their best  
With this daring one of Rohan  
They shared food and warmth and rest  
Come morn his mount still weary stood  
Despite its sturdy line  
So the knight and maid took to hills  
Walked o'er the simbelmynë

Upon the grassy hillocks they trod  
Recounting many tales  
A burning flame began to grow  
Among those rocky vales  
At last he took her in his arms  
Her storm grey eyes did shine  
As he knelt to her and pledged his life  
Amongst the simbelmynë

The elder pair rejoiced to see  
These young ones joined in bliss  
Before he rode the two were wed  
Their vows sealed with a kiss  
"I shall return," the knight took oath  
"I am yours and you are mine."  
Hand raised in farewell the maiden stood  
Upon the simbelmynë

Yet the hosts of mighty Mordor swelled  
The land was wracked with pain  
Message delivered, duties done  
The knight charged to her again  
And through the weeks their daily grew  
Between those hearts entwined  
A perfect, pure, and boundless love  
Faultless as simbelmynë

But shadows do not cease for love  
And orcs and wargs still crept  
Out of mountain, forest, cave  
Til all the land was swept  
The Rohirrim in terror fled  
To Helm's Deep, a cavern mine  
Among the stones there lay no hint  
Of sun or simbelmynë

The last defenses driven back  
And Theodred, crown prince, slain  
Rohan braced for a final stand  
All knew bitter tears and pain  
The Deeping-Wall must hold  
Fulfill its great design  
Or the only sign of Rohan left  
Would be mounds and simbelmynë

Upon the wall the young knight stood  
With others, grim and brave  
His wife with the women waited  
Hidden dark inside the cave  
About his neck was wrapped a scarf  
Of green, woolen and quite fine  
About the folds still hung the scent  
Of the maker, Simbelmynë

Wave upon wave of hellish charge  
Against the stone walls broke  
Torrents of rain in blinding sheets  
The weary defenders soaked  
For many hours those brave ones held  
Their bold unbroken line  
But the mighty gates of Helm did fall  
And he feared for Simbelmynë

Reckless, breathless, scorning danger  
Through the heaving brawl he ran  
And every beast that challenged him  
He struck down to a man  
Among the fallen grey wolves feasted  
Drinking blood that flowed like wine  
No gate before them ever could hold  
But he would die by Simbelmynë!

Hearing the din without, the maid  
Had snatched up a dented shield  
And a fallen warriors blade  
To die a hero would wield  
On the swirling tide of battle  
The other glimpsed, at last, the twain  
He dashed reckless through the milling horde  
To save his Simbelmynë!

He reached her side at last  
Their battle-torn hands did clasp  
The rain slick shields they dropped  
Swords loosened in their grasp  
Both, they felt, were safe  
"Yours and you are mine."  
Through the battle-shouts and rain  
Whispered Simbelmynë

But then from his hand his sword did fall  
As black arrows cut the sky  
A far more deadly rain  
Lashing from on high  
She cried out, disbelieving  
Neither one could die!  
But red now gleamed that mail-clad breast  
Once bright as simbelmynë

Around the maid in torrents  
The arrows and rain still fell  
Heedless was she toward either  
In her mind tolled a single knell  
For still and cold and gray she held  
A face once dear, _once mine  
_ And deep blue eyes unseeing  
Once clear like simbelmynë

When war and death receded  
And peace was had in time  
She visited a lonely mound  
And planted simbelmynë

Perhaps, she thought, the flowers would fade  
Scorched by the salt of tears  
But through the days their bright heads stood  
And the days grew into years  
Perhaps the pain grew duller  
With the kindly passage of time  
But still ne'er could she forget  
Love pure as simbelmynë

* * *

 _ **Finis**_

* * *

 **This was written on Veteran's Day (Armistice Day, to my international friends), and I tell of the sorrow of war.**

 **~ Lest we forget.**


	4. Fourth Tale

**Lays of the War of the Ring**

* * *

 _ **Guthlaf the Banner Bearer**_

* * *

Beside Theoden, regal Rohan's lord  
Rode great Guthlaf, soldier loyal  
Bore fair white horse on woven soil  
To rally those who wielded the sword

O'er the hoard hung the specter of cloudy death  
Diving down into the desperate melee  
Up rose the Nazgul and Guthlaf was slain  
Bright flag in the dust, a last gasping breath

In glory 'next your king cast down  
To Rohan shall return no more  
But lie in Gondor's earth, renowned  
A hero in their songs of war

* * *

 **Trying my hand at the sonnet form. How'd it work?**


End file.
